le vampire d'envy
by miniGravity
Summary: plusieurs mangas son reuni dans cette fic mais je l'ai classé dans la principal. Autres mangas que fma : bleach, d.gray-man et naruto. ils doivent tous tuer une sorte de vampire créer par envy... a vous de juger.


L ATTAQUE FANTOMES, LA COLLABORATION VITE AGREE ET LES VRAIES RAISONS D ENVY

explication pour ceux qui comprennent pas tout : cette fic mélange Naruto, Fullmetal alchemist, D-grey.man et Bleach. pour information dans cette fic Alphonse à son corps humain, Allen Walker exorciste aussi d'autre truc que des akumas et 3 personnages de bleach donc les caractéristes sont les mêmes sauf qu'Ishida a encore ces pouvoirs de quincy et aussi je dois rajouté les humains voyent les shinigamis voilà voilà bonne lecture maintenant

dans un parc en plein milieu de la nuit point de rendez vous pour deux amis longtemps éloigner, le jeune homme qui attendait son ami avec impatience était très nerveux avec ses cheveux blond assez court et ses yeux bleu plissé. un peu plus loins son ami qui venait juste d'arriver, lui il avait les cheveux blond avec une tresse et les yeux un peu marron.

- Hey oh salut Naruto !

- Ah te voila enfin Edward sa fait 10 minutes que je t'attends

- Ouais désolé de t'avoir fait attend mais mon frère ne voulait pas que je le laisse tout seul dans l'apartement avec Envy --' et je ne sais même pas pourquoi mais bon enfin j'ai reussi en m'en débarrasser

- Tu n'as pas de chance je trouve que Al est défois même un peu trop collant --'

- Bon alors j'ai fait appel à toi parce que l'on n'aurait besoin d'un petit groupe qui connaissent le coin pour pouvoir reussir à neutralisé le monstre que l'on pourchasse

- Gloups, un... monstre... POURQUOI TU ME L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TOT ?!?!?

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter mais d'après mes renseignements il est plus près de chez vous que de chez moi. alors tu veux bien nous aidez ??

- Je sais pas trop ici c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire de reunir quelques personnes

- Je m'en doute mais c'est très important la vie d'innocents sont en danger si on n'arrête pas ce montre

- Mais dit moi pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit plus tôt au lieu d'attendre d'être arrivé dans cette ville pour me prévenir ???

- Bah... c'est que... en faites j'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire

- Ouais génial --' QU'EST CE QUE TU COMPTES FAIRE MAINTENANT IMBECILE ???

- Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi tout ce que je peux faire c'est demandé de l'aide pour le moment après je réfléchirais à comment le neutralisé.

- Ouais bah je ferais tout ce que tu veux quand tu auras trouvé comment le neutralisé et où il ce trouve, moi je suis pas aussi fou que toi pour ca.

- D'accord demain même heure ou si tu préfères je te rejoinds là ou tu t'entraine pour réfléchir au plan okay ???

- Ouais d'accord pour la seconde option à demain

- Bien sur, mais fait gaffe à toi.

-Tu me prend pour qui ? si tu me prend pour un nul tu fais fausse route

- Ouais si tu le dis aller à plus.

sur ces mots ils ce séparerent pour rentré. Sur la route Ed s'aperçu qu'il ne devait pas être seul dans le coin mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Quand il rentra dans l'apartement, il remarqua que dans le salon il y avait du sang et que ce sang allait jusqu'à la chambre quand il ouvrit la chambre il vit Envy entrain de traumatisé Al en lui faisant des coupures un partout sur le corps.

- Envy arrête sa tout de suite on est pas là pour s'amusé

- Tu es lourd toi à la fin laisse moi m'amuser un peu avant de passé aux choses sérieuses avec ce job merdique

- Ouais bah ce job merdique c'est de ta faute ! non? donc maintenant tu vas subire les conséquences.

- Ed aide moi il me fait mal et je vais pas pouvoir me soigner, si il continu il va me tuer.

- Ta gueule tu n'as qu'a faire plus attention la prochaine fois tu devrait le savoir depuis le temps donc maintenant vous deux ! vous arrêtez vos conneries ! on va peut être avoir de l'aide.

- Peut être? pourquoi c'est pas sur ??

- Parce que nous avons pas de plan et Naruto ne veut pas nous donné de l'aide si on n'a pas de plan alors arrête tout de suite Envy !

- Ouais okay mais la prochaine fois je le finirais ton frère

- Ouais pas de problème

- Ed tu me vends à Envy maintenant, je te reconnais plus grand frère

- Cherche pas à me comprendre, ton cerveau va fumé sinon

- OO je te reconnais vraiment plus la edward mais j'accepte ton cadeau avec plaisir

- Content de l'apprendre donc maintenant on a toute la nuit à réfléchir à un plan

- Okay

de son côté Naruto cherchait un moyen pour pouvoir convaincre ces amis d'aider Edward vu que parmis eux personnes ne l'a jamais porté dans son coeur --' . il marchait lentement dans les rues perdu dans ces réflexions il n'avait même pas remarquer que Sakura était juste à côté de lui.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto ???

- Mais tu m'as fait peur je me demandais c'était quoi ce qu'il y avait à côté de moi

- Désolé mais tu n'avais qu'à pas être dans tes pensées tu aurais remarqué que je t'ai appelé avant d'être à coté de toi.

- A bon j'avais vraiment pas entendu je suis navré Sakura

-c'est rien va je t'en veux pas mais peux tu me dire c'est quoi le truc au dessus de toi ??

- Quoi... au... dessus... de... moi ???

- Bah sa

( Naruto leva les yeux)

- Un... un... vamPIRES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- --' je m'en serai douté de ta réaction comment ca se fait que tu crois autant à l'existance des vampires c'est juste une chauve souris idiot

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est une chauve souris que ce n'est pas un vampire

- Parce que les vampires n'existe pas !

- C'est cela oui bon aller je rentre moi je suis fatigué et demain j'ai entrainement

- Bah moi aussi j'ai entrainement contre toi tu l'as déjà oublier ?? a la salle d'entrainement n°6

- Oui j'avais oublier que c'était contre toi bon aller Sakura à demain

- Ouais à demain dort bien Naruto

- :D y a pas de soucis pour ca.

il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, la referma à clé et s'éfondra sur le lit.

Le lendemain il ce réveilla en retard et ce dépêcha donc de tout faire pour pourvoir aller s'entrainer, il sortit de chez lui à une vitesse folle et il couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait direction la salle d'entrainement n°6. De son côté Ed mis ces gants et referma délicatement la porte vu qu'Envy et Alphonse c'était endormi depuis au moins 2 heures de son côter lui il avait fait une nuit blanche l'idée qu'il avait eu lui déplaisais un peu mais si c'est le seul moyen il devra l'executé cette petite idée. il arriva en même temps que Naruto à la salle d'entrainement.

- Salut Edward !! tu vas bien je te sens un peu ailleur

- Salut désolé mais c'est qu'une impression c'est parce que j'ai fais une nuit blanche pour trouver une idée et un plan mais j'ai juste l'idée pour le moment j'ai pas encore le plan

- J accepterai de t'aider que quand tu auras ton plan sa je te le rappel.

un peu plus loins Sakura arrivait

- Hey oh salut Naruto !!!

- Salut Sakura ! te voila enfin

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici Edward ?

- Bon... bonjour Sakura sa faisais longtemps

- J't'ai rien demander

- --' d'accord j'ai rien dit

- Alors Naruto tu reponds à ma question

- il est là parce qu'il a besoin d'aide mais je lui en donnerais pas si il n'a pas de plan

- De l'aide ??? mais pourquoi faire ??

- Cette question c'est à moi d'y repondre pas à Naruto

- Ouais bah explique toi vite

- Enfaite Envy à force de jouer avec des vampires et des humains comme vous et moi à fais fusionné un humain avec un vampire ce qui donne à la fin une personne qui ressemble à un humain mais quand il devient vampire il a des ailes comme des ailes de dragon la on cherche toujours comment ca ce fait mais il nous faut de l'aide pour essaié de le localiser vu que moi je connais pas cette ville aussi bien que vous. j'ai demandé à Naruto si il pouvait pas nous trouver un groupe qui nous montrerez toute la ville pour essaier de trouver ou peut bien ce caché ce monstre car maintenant j'ai reçu un ordre pour le tuer et j'ai le droit à toute l'aide que je veux si j'y arrive. voila tu l'as ton explication

- N'importe quoi mais franchement qui vous a dit que les vampires existent non mais vous êtes fou sa n'a jamais existé et sa n'existera jamais mettez vous sa en tête.

- Mais Sakura il faut le croire

- Silence maintenant Naruto on a un entrainement à faire

- Oui c'est vrai

- Naruto attend 2 seconde en faites j'ai une idée mais elle te plaira peut être pas déjà moi j'ai pas trop envie mais si il le faut bah faudra essayer

- Ouais qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Bah... en... faites... c'est...faire... appelle...à...

- A ???

- A Allen Walker

- Quoi mais t'es singlé tu veux ma mort en plus tu te souviens pas de la dernière fois j'ai faillit y resté moi

- Je sais mais on aura peut être pas le choix

- Ouais bah dans ce cas là sans moi

- Okay. je rentre je vais aller dormir un peu maintenant parce que les nuits blanches sa me reussi pas trop

- D'accord à plus tard

- Oui je t'appelerai tout à l'heure

- Okay pas de soucis.

Edward rentra à l'apart à moitier endormi sur le chemin il rentra sans faire gaffe dans une personne.

- Je suis désolé monsieur je ne l'ai pas fait exprès

- Ne t'inquiéte pas gamin c'est rien

- --

il continua donc son chemin " c'est pensée " :

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontrer cet homme quelque part et l'aura qu'il dégage me donne la nausé mais qui est donc ce mec ???"

- Je suis rentré y en n'a pas un de réveiller ???

" j'ai comme l'impression qu'il dorme encore je vais quand même verifié "

il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Envy qui dormait comme un bébé et Alphonse qui dormait en ronflant chacun dans son lit et chacun sa manière de dormir. ( mdr)

il alla donc dans la chambre voisine et ce coucha. il était parti rejoindre Naruto à 7h à 8h30 il dormait mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est l'heure à laquelle il ce réveilla. il émerga à 15h. ce leva doucement, Envy l'observait du fond de la chambre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Envy ?? sa fait combien de temps que tu es arrivé ??

- Pour la première question je t'observe et la suivant ça doit faire à peu près 1h que je suis ici.

- Et sa t'amuse de m'observé entrain de dormir ?

- Bah oui sa passe le temps en plus je te trouve super mignon quand tu dors

- Si tu le dis et Al il est réveillé ?

- Je crois oui si il ne c'est pas rendormi

- Okay. je vais préparer un truc à manger j'ai faim, tu veux mangé quelque chose ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Très bien. ( il se frotta les yeux pour mieux ce réveiller puis il s'étira).

il prépara des oeufs ( pas le choix il restait plus que sa dans le frigo) et des pâtes, une fois que ce fut près il alla frappé à la porte de la chambre où Al ce trouvait.

- Al tu viens mangé ???

- Oui deux secondes j'arrive Ed.

- Dépêche toi un peu.

Ed mis donc la table et servit à mangé. une fois que Al fut arrivé il commencèrent à manger.

- Ed tu aurais quand même pu mettre ton pantalon au lieu de te balader en caleçon tu crois pas

- --' J't'ai rien demander Al

- Je te prévenais c'est tout

- Tais toi et mange.

le reste du repas ce passa dans le silence. quand Ed ce leva pour aller cherché le sel dans la cuisine Envy était entrain de le maté de son dos jusqu'à son...caleçon, Al qui l'avait remarquer murmura à Envy

- Arrête de maté mon frère sinon sa va mal aller pour toi

- C'est pas de ma faute et tu me fais même pas peur petit gland

- -- je suis pas un gland ducon

- Oh mais c'est qu'il s'ennerve le petit garçon

- Ta gueule Envy s'il te plait je voudrais pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement sans que vous vous batiez encore

- Si tu le veux Edward

- Merci.

Edward retourna ce coucher il en avait assez de toujours réfléchir à des plans à chaque fois qu'il en trouvait un qui pouvais marché il ce révela trop chiant à faire. il s'endormi doucement. pendant qu'il dormait Envy était entré dans sa chambre alla jusqu'au lit d'Ed et l'embrassa ce qui réveilla Ed.

- QU EST CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ENVY ?????

- A toi de me le dire Edward

- Dégage de ma chambre tout de suite.

Ed était sous le choc quand il foulut ce rendormi il n'arrêtait pas d'y repensait à cause de cela il du mettre 2 heures avant de ce rendormir.il ce réveilla à 19h, pris le téléphone et appela Naruto.

- Allo !

- Naruto c'est Edward tu peux me rejoindre dans le parc tout à l'heure à 20h ?

- Ouais pas de soucis. tu me parrais bizarre qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien . enfin je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure.

- Okay pas de soucis pour sa à tout à l'heure et soit à l'heure cette fois si.

- Je vais essayer.

il raccrocha, s'habilla et sorti. il était encore dans ces pensées mais toujours ce qui lui était arrivé lui revenait en tête ce qui lui fit mal au coeur, à ce moment précis tous ses sentiments commençais à changé et il ignoré pourquoi. il alla au parc même si il avait 1 heure devant lui, il s'installa le long d'un banc les jambes remontés le long de sa poitrine et la tête dessus, il attendit dans cette position pendant 1 heure jusqu'à ce que Naruto arrive.

- Ed t'es déjà là !! qu'est ce que tu as? tu as l'air dans les nuages

- A Naruto c'est toi. en faites je réfléchisais c'est rien

- Tu veux me faire croire que c'est rien je t'ai jamais vu dans cet état qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Rien d'intéressant.

- Mouais mais je te crois pas bon alors ta un plan ?

- Non j'arrive pas à en trouver un sauf mon idée qui déplais à tous le monde

- Attend c'est normal tu crois pas

- Je sais plus quoi penser j'arrive même plus à réfléchir sans me sentir ailleur.

- Wa si j'aurai pu croire sa de ta part toi qui te sens ailleur quand tu commences à réfléchir, il t'est vraiment arrivé quelque chose tu peux me le dire tu sais.

- Je pense pas que sa t'interesse de toute manière.

- de quoi dit aller ou sinon je devine !!!

- bah devine j'ai pas l'intention de te le dire.

- Okay mais j'ai un truc à te dire avant t'es un vrai lâche !!

- Ta g... c'est toi le lâche tu as peur de ce qui pourrais arrivé si il n y a pas de plan.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais c'est du serieux ce que tu as --'

- ????

- C'est quoi qui t'étonne d'habitude tu aurais fini le début de ta phrase mais la tu t'es arrêté c'est vraiment aussi sérieux que sa ?

- Ca te regarde ?

- Ouais un peu, je rentre pas dans un de tes plans si tu vas pas bien je ne peux pas savoir ce qui pourrait arrivé.

- --' Si je te dis que c'est du sérieux tu me lâche les baskets ?

- Non je veux savoir ce que tu as !!!!!

- Bah je te le dirais pas !

- Okay alors laisse moi deviné !!!

- Vazy si sa t'amuse.

- Cool, alors commencons ! bon voyons. hummmmmm... ton frère est mort

- Sa c'est pas maintenant que sa arrivera

- Mince alors. une fille est venu te demander de sortir avec elle ?

- Non sa n'arrivera jamais.

- Dit pas de truc aussi terrible s'il te plait. donc tu as embrasser quelqu'un

O O

- ////// c'est pas moi qui a embrasse quelqu'un c'est le contraire

- Donc c'est sa wa ta de la chance Ed mais qui ta embrassé ???

O O

- Je préfere pas le dire //////

- Okay pas de soucis c'est trop cool pour toi sa Ed

- Je sais pas ce que je pourrais trouvé de cool

- T'es pathétique dans ce genre de truc moi je voudrais bien me faire embrassé par quelqu'un qui m'aime

- C'est pas pareil donc laisse tomber et revenant on a notre plan que j'arrive toujours pas à trouvé

- Pour sa je peux pas t'aider mais je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec ton idée sinon je vais me faire tuer si c'est ce que tu veux y a pas de soucis

- Tu en as peux être de meilleures idées ?

- Hummm... non . --'

- Donc si ta pas d'idée tu te la ferme.

- Je pense pas être capable de faire sa dommage pour toi.

- Ta gueule !!!!!!!! ( et Ed mis une droite à Naruto)

- Mais sa va pas la tête !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Je vais très bien pour sa donc ferme la pour que je puisse essayer de réfléchir même si avec toi c'est impossible.

- Bah dans ce cas fais appel à Allen mais quand il sera parti j'accepte de t'aider.

- Si je fais appel à lui il nous suivra dans la mission donc c'est soit tu m'aide soit tu me fais pas confiance et tu refuse à toi de choisir.

- Je sais même plus quoi penser pour sa je te donnerai une réponse demain il me faut le temps d'y réfléchir mais si il essaie de me tuer je te laisse okay ?

- Okay moi j'accepte de prendre le risque maintenant j'attend que toi pour te dévoué.

- Je te le dirais demain, si j'accepte je te cherche des personnes pour demain soir ca te va comme ca ?

- Bien sur je peux pas refusé

- Par contre demain si tu acceptes on aura mon frère et Envy en plus --'

- Génial j'ai vais pouvoir lui mettre des tartes dans la gueule à ton frère pour la dernière fois.

- Vazy je te laisse faire y a déjà Envy qui veut le tuer comme sa vous serez 2.

- Cool okay je te recontacte demain Ed et dors ce soir pas de nuit blanche.

- Okay je vais essayer .

- Bonne nuit et à demain alors.

- Yes of course .

Naruto rentra donc chez lui et Edward resta 5 minutes encore au parc dans ces pensées. pendant que Naruto marchait dans la rue il vit un homme étrange mais ne fit pas attention même si il avait l'air perdu. de son côté Edward rentra tard, tous le monde dormait déjà, il alla prendre une douche avant d'aller ce coucher. une fois qu'il ait fini dans la salle de bain il alla dans sa chambre et la ferma à clé pour que personne puisse y rentré pendant qu'il dort. le lendemain c'était vendredi Edward ce leva tôt pour aller acheter de quoi manger parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo. il rentra avec les courses à 10h30 environ, il rangea à leur place respective puis pris le téléphone et alla dans sa chambre. il composa un numéro de téléphone puis :

- Allô ! quartier général d'exostisme j'écoute

- Oui bonjour puis-je parlé à Allen Walker s'il vous plait ?

- Oui je vous le passe dans un instant c'est de la part de qui ?

- Vous lui dites que c'est un vieille ami qui a besoin de lui

- Très bien patienté un instant.

- Merci.

- Oui allô ?

- Hello Allen ! do you remember me ?

-Edward ? qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J'aurai besoin de ton aide, on a une créature chiante à retrouvé à tuer est-ce que je peux compté sur toi ?

- Bien sur où est ce que tu te trouve en ce moment ?

- A Konoka ( je modifie un peut de truc )

- Au près de chez Naruto ?

-Ouais il va m'aider à trouvé des gens qui connaisent le coin maintenant il me faut quelqu'un pour tuer ce monstre t'es partant ?

- Ouais y a pas de soucis je serais là bas demain alors attend moi patiemment

- Tu pourrais pas être là ce soir ?

- Désolé il me faut mon autorisation de sortie signé du capitaine et il est de sortie il reviens pas avant ce soir je peux rien faire d'autre que d'attendre.

- A ouais okay je comprend bah alors à demain bye

- Yes bye.

bip

une fois raccroché Ed ce prépara quelque chose à mangé vu que la veille il n'avait rien mangé.

quand à Naruto il faisait son possible pour trouvé des personnes qui accepterai de les aider, pour le moment il avait reussi à convaincre Kiba, Shikamaru et Hinata.

le soir venu au parc Naruto était content il avait reussi à en convaincre un petit peut, 2 minutes après que Naruto soit arrivé au parc Edward accompagné d'Alphonse et d'Envy arrivèrent.

- Salut les mecs vous voila enfin

- Ouais mais ces deux là pour les faire sortir faut s'y prendre tôt en plus ils font que de ce battre --'

- Ouais c'est chiant sa. voila les personnes qui veulent bien t'aider alors nous avons Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura ( avec du mal), Lee, Neji et Choji

- Bien merci à vous tous de bien vouloir m'aider

- Si c'est trop galère j'abandonne moi

- Tu n'auras pas à faire sa Shikamaru il faut juste retrouvé une personne si on peut la qualifié de personne que seul Envy peut reconnaitre

- Yo !

- On est pas sorti de l'auberge --'

- Sakura je te sens pas parmis nous la qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de vous aider moi je suis la juste parce que Hinata me la demander

- Mais... mais Sakura on... peut bien faire sa... pour Naruto

- il pouvait quand même ce débrouiller tout seul

- C'est la que tu te trompe Sakura nous avons besoin de beaucoup d'aide vu que nous pouvons pensé que cette créature peut ce reproduire et si c'est le cas y en aura plus d'un à tuer.

- Al tu n'est pas obligé de faire peur à tout le monde on peut même pas en être sur.

- Désolé Ed. :

- Bon alors on va faire 1 groupes de 3 et 2 groupe de 4 okay

- OUI !!!!!! ( mina ensemble ou tous)

-Alors Naruto tu fais les groupes mais il faut un de nous 3 dans un groupe pour retrouver l'aura qu'il émet.

- D'accord. alors voyons équipe 1 : Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji et Alphonse. équipe 2 : Lee, Neji et Envy. et équipe 3 : Hinata, Sakura, Edward et moi.

- C'est entendu. Envy pas de connerie vu j'ai l'autorisation de te tuer si tu en fais.

- Et tu pense que tu me fais peur Edward ?

- Je sais pas à toi de me le dire. --

- Okay je ferais pas de conneries.

- Donc maintenant faut ce dispersé équipe 1 au Nord, équipe 2 à l'Est et l'équipe 3 au Sud si quelqu'un trouve il bip une équipe avec son portable.

- OKAY ! ( mina)

ils se dispersèrent tous. l'équipe 3 faites avec 2 filles qui devaient à tous pris être protéger, quoi qu'il arrive cette mission est pour Edward et Naruto.

- Edward j'ai une question à te posé

- Oui Naruto

- Tu as appelé Allen ?

- Ouais il vient nous aider demain vu qu'il ne pouvais pas sortir aujourd'hui .

- Comment sa se fais ?

- Son capitaine est de sorti est sans l'autorisation du capitaine il ne peut pas nous rejoindre.

- A bah d'accord.

- Ha ha il est bête aussi il aurait pu l'appelé mais j'ai préféré le laisser faire comme il le voulait

- Tu as raison il faut mieux pas l'offenser.

- Ouais tu as déjà essayer toi.

- Oui et je préfére pas en parlait.

- les garçons regardaient une enfant dans la rue qui pleure.

- Attend Hinata cette aura me donne la nausé et c'est pas la première fois que je le ressens.

- A oui c'était quand la dernière fois ?

- En bousculant un homme sans le vouloir quand il m'a parlé pour me dire que ce n'était rien que je l'ai bousculé j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir la nausé à cause de son aura et maintenant sa recommence.

- Mais on va pas laisser cette enfant toute seule ici ?

- Non allons la voir.

- Bah petite pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je retrouve pu ma mamannnnnn . TT-TT

- Mais où sont tes parents ?

-Mon papa il est au dessus de vous mais je sais pas ou est ma maman TT-TT

( ils levèrent tous la tête)

- Un vampire ecarté vous tous.

- Alors mon enfant vous intéresse bande de cloporte ? . ) vous allez le regretter.

- Hinata bip Neji dépêche toi

- Oui Naruto.

- Sakura avec ton chakra donne notre position.

- D'accord.

- Ed c'est celui que vous recherchez ?

- J ai comme l'impression que oui !

- C'est toujours quand on à besoin de quelqu'un que cette personne ne peut pas venir --'

- C'est pas le moment de ce lamenté Naruto tu crois pas.

de leur côté dans l'équipe 2

bip bip

- C'est Hinata il l'on repéré. tiens regarder c'est leur position ils doivent avoir besoin d'aide

- ils ont surement du tomber dans un piège naïf comme ils sont Naruto et Edward.

- Envy soit plus sympa on va les aider.

- Lee tu pars devant on te rejoind

- D'accord Neji.

- Quand à toi Envy dépêche toi j'ai pas que sa à faire

- Tu vas pas me dire ce que j 'ai à faire ?

- Si il faut ce dépêché d'aller les aider.

-D'accord par où ?

- A gauche et vite.

- Okay.

Naruto et les autres membres de son équipe fesaient tout pour évité les attaques. Au moment ou il déssespéraient un jeune homme habillé en noir avec des cheveux roux en pétard et un zampakto ( arme des shinigamis) sans poignée apparu, suivit d'un autre garçon lui les cheveux noir lisse et des lunettes avec des vêtements bleu et blanc et comme arme un arc qui lance des flèches d'énergie et une jeune femme les cheveux noir habillée en shinigami mais sans son zampakto car elle n'avait pas récupérer assez d'énergie spirituelle pour ravoir son arme mais elle lancait des boules de feu avec des sorts. Naruto était stupéfait il commença à dire des bêtises

- Et voila les clown de service qui viennent faire les marioles. qui etes vous ?

- Je m'appelle Ichigo kurosaki et si tu veux pas de l'aide qu'on vient vous donnez on peut repartir.

- Ichigo arrête on doit combattre ce monstre c'est un ordre de la soul society.

- Je sais Rukia mais il veut jouer au grand ce gamin.

- Si tu répond à sa provocation c'est que toi aussi t'es un vrai gamin.

- Arrêter vous deux on a du ménage à faire.

- Je t'en pris Ishida commence.

- Avec plaisir.

il commença à envoyer des flèches que le vampire esquivait avec sa fille dans les bras, Rukia envoyait des boules de feu pour qu'il aille du côté des flèches mais à chaque fois il allait de l'autre côté. pendant ce temps Ichigo ce tourné les pouces.

- Ichigo tu pourrais prendre la peine de nous aidez tu crois pas ?

- Si mais laissons le partir on l'aura la prochaine fois

- Je sais pas si il y aura une prochaine fois mais tant qu'on le tiens vaut mieux l'éliminé.

- J'ai pas assez de force ce soir pour vous aidez désolé mais ce soir je serts à rien.

- Je savais pas que tu étais un peureux Kurosaki.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Ishida.

- Tu m'as jamais fais peur Kurosaki.

pendant que Ishida et Ichigo ce disputait comme des idiots à leur habitude Lee arrivait vers Naruto.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici Naruto ?

- Bah comme tu peux le voir Lee il y a 2 clowns qui ce disputent.

- Qui sont-ils c'est 3 là ?

- On connais le nom du mec avec ces cheveux roux mais depuis tout à l'heure on peut deviné le nom des 2 autres

- Bah dis moi comment ils appellent !!

- Alors le mec s'appelle Ichigo kuro... je sais plus quoi lui c'est le clown par exellence, l'autre abruti si j'ai bien compris c'est Ishida et la fille c'est Rukia voila tu le sais maintenant.

- Ouais mais on va pas aller très loins avec leurs noms.

- Et pis leur dispute on croirai 2 filles qui ce battent sa devient impossible.

- Attention blondinet on t'entend même si on ce dispute comme des filles connard.

- Mais c'est qu'il s'énnerve le clown.

- Ichigo n'oublie pas notre mission avant tout tu t'occuperas de lui après

- Ouais tu as raison.

mais pendant qu'il ce disputait le vampire était parti. avant qu'une autre dispute éclate Neji et Envy arrivèrent suivi de l'équipe 1.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? c'est un bordel monstre.

-C'est pas nous sa Neji c'est les clowns.

-Excuser moi je ne vais pas être aussi impoli que lui mais qui etes vous ?

- Au moins quelqu'un qui fait pas son intéréssant je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo shinigami remplacant.

- Moi je suis Kuchiki Rukia je suis une shinigami mais j'ai presque plus de pouvoir vu que j'ai voulu en donner la moitier à Ichigo et il m'a tout pris.

- Et moi enfin ( il remis correctement c'est lunettes sur son nez) je suis Ishida Uryuu je suis un quincy.

- Maintenant qu'on c'est présenter à vous.

- Je suis Uzumaki Naruto prochain hokage.

- Moi c'est Haruno Sakura je pratique les soins avec mon chakra.

- je suis Inuzuka Kiba maitre des chiens.

- Je suis Hyuga Hinata je peux voir le chakra des gens tout comme mon cousin.

- Son cousin c'est moi Hyuga Neji.

- Moi c'est Rock Lee je suis très rapide vu que je n'ai pas de chakra.

- Je suis Nara Shikamaru ma spécialité c'est mon jutsu qui manipule les ombres de mes adversdaires.

- Je suis Akimichi Choji moi ma spécialité c'est le boulet humain.

- Maintenant c'est à nous je suis Elric Edward alchimiste professionnel.

- Autant que mon cul.

- occupe toi de te présenté au lieu te dire des conneries.

- Je suis Envy j ai pas de nom de famille vu que je suis un homoculus.

- Et enfin moi c'est Elric Alphonse je suis le petit frère d'Edward.

- D'accord et qu'est ce que vous foutiez ici ?

- Bah on cherchait ce monstre on a eu un ordre du quartier général de le tuer.

- Mais Ed on aurait quand même mieux fait d'attendre Allen tu crois pas.

- Je crois pu rien maintenant je fonce dans le tas on a pu une minute à perdre maintenant qu'on c'est qu'il n'est plus le seul c'était du beau boulot sa quand même Envy tu auras pu faire gaffe à ce que tu faisais.

- Ouais désolé mais j'aime bien m'amusé avec tout ce que je trouve.

- C'est la plus grosse connerie que tu as fait .

- Bon s'il vous plait vous n'allait pas vous disputez c'est pas le moment pour ça.

- Désolé mademoiselle Rukia mais si vous avez une idée dites la nous tout de suite .

- J'ai d'abord une question à vous posez.

- Oui c'est moi qui y répondrait c'est quoi la question.

-Alors Edward qui est ce Allen ?

- Allen c'est Allen Walker exorciste.

- Un exorciste ça fait bien longtemps que j'en ai pas vu.

- Bah demain il sera là donc on aura peut être plus de chance pour tuer ce monstre.

- Sa je pense pas il faut le tuer par la force.

- Ichigo toi tu penses qu'à la force mais il faut un stratégie pour que ta force soit utile imbécile.

- Bah vazy si tu as une idée de stratégie dit la nous c'est tout ce que c'est gamin on besoin parce que je sais pas ce que la soul society peut faire contre un vampire.

- Rectification ceci n'est pas un simple vampire c'est aussi un humain comme toi branleur.

- Comment tu peux savoir que je suis un humain.

- A ta mentalité banane la fille elle est moins suceptible que toi sa veut dire qu'elle a plus de jujote donc qu'elle est plus vieille.

- il n'a pas tout à fait tord l'homonculus.

- Donc monsieur l'intello si vous avez un stratégie on vous écoute vu qu'Edward n'a pas etait capable d'en faire une.

- Si tu m'aurais pas emmerder j'aurai pu réfléchir mais avec toi et toutes les conneries que tu fais c'est impossible à faire quoi que ce soit.

- A bah pardon je t'embrasserais plus quand tu dors. ça te va ?

- Quoi Ed c'est lui qui ta embrasser hahahaha j'y crois pas.

O O

- ////// j't ai rien demander Naruto.

- Donc vous l'avez votre stratégie ou non ?

- Pour le moment non mais je peux en faire une pour demain en plus sa va être chiant demain on a cours Ichigo.

- Ouais et on a pas interet à sécher sinon on est viré --' sa va être chiant cette histoire en pensant que cette homme peut être partout.

- il est facile à reconnaitre.

- Comment peut-on le reconnaitre parle Edward.

- Bah facile son aura donne la nausé donc si sa se produit c'est que c'est lui

- Sa dépend pour qui facile nous on ressens pas son aura c'est un coup de bol

- Comment sa se fait vous avez cette mission sur le dos et vous etes incapable de ressentir son aura même un nul comme Naruto peut le ressentir

- Ed je suis pas nul et moi j'ai pas eu la nausé sa ma donner des frissons dans le dos.

- Ouais bah son aura provoque des sensations différentes mais c'est le même aura.

- Toi gamin ton aura est puissant c'est pour ça qu'on peut pas en ressentir d'autre vu que le tiens bloque tout comme Ichigo avant.

- Vazy t'en que tu y es dit que je suis un boulet.

- Si tu veux y a pas de soucis.

- --.

- Aller Ichigo elle te taquine répond pas à sa provocation.

- il serait peut être tant de rentrée maintenant demain il faut ce levé tôt pour aller en cours et je pense pas que tu veuilles faire une nuit blanche Ichigo.

- Non les nuits blanches j'en ai fait assez à cause des hollows et je tiens pas à en faire à cause d'un vampire qui joue les durs.

- Bon bah dans ce cas moi je rentre vu qu'il faut encore que je révise le contrôle de philosophie.

- Quoi le contrôle merde je l'avais oublié comment je vais faire je suis nul en philo si je fais pas d'anti-seche.

- Hein j'y crois pas tu fais des anti-seches Ichigo ?????

- Bah quoi tu vis dans mon placard et tu le sais même pas ??

-Bien sur que non je le sais pas.

- Bon bah maintenant tu le sais et pis je dois rajouté si Chad et Inoue auraient étés là on aurait pu le tuer ce monstre.

- Arrête un peu tes gamineries ils ont le droit à partir en vacances par rapport à toi qui doit rester pour surveiller cette ville.

- Ouais peut être mais où est Renji ? c'est son job ça.

- il est à la soul society ils ont besoin de tout les lieutenants il y restera pendant au moins 2 semaines donc en attendant tu devras faire sans lui.

- Bon Kurosaki, Rukia à demain en cours.

- Ouais à demain Ishida.

- Révise bien Ishida.

- Y a pas de soucis pour sa.

- Voila maintenant réglons ce qui reste à faire avant d'y aller.

- Y a pas de soucis pour sa.

- Naruto pourquoi il nous regarde avec un air de psychopathe ce type ?

- Je sais pas Sakura mais te géne pas propose une raison.

- Non c'est bon.

- Okay. donc vous tous expliquer moi en détail ce qu'est ce vampire vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus que nous sur ce coup la.

- Qu... quoi mais nous on est juste la pour aider Edward, Envy et Alphonse dans leur mission on sait rien sinon.

- Donc rentrer chez vous on doit discuter serieusement avec les 3 imbéciles.

- Ouais y a pas de soucis --'. Ed on se revoye demain ?

- Oui je te rejoindrais à la salle d'entrainement demain.

- D'accord. notre mission est fini on peut rentré.

- Ouf j'commencais à flippé moi.

- Désolé Sakura mais y avais pas à flippé.

ils partirent donc tous en ville pour retourné chez eux. pendant qu'ils rentrèrent il faut bien savoir ce qui ce passe pour Edward, Envy et Alphonse.

- Parler j'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi.

- Je ne parlerais pas tant que mon avocat ne sera pas là.

- Edward Elric c'est sa ?

- Oui.

- TU VAS PARLE OU SINON JE TE BOTTE LE CUL ENFOIRE !!!!!!!! et qui est ton avocat délincant ?

- Mon avocat c'est Roy Mustang et je ne parlerais pas.

- Grand frère si tu veux pas parlé moi je vais le faire.

- Tu n'as même pas interet à ouvrir dans grande gueule.

- VOS GUEULES A TOUS LES DEUX TOI LA ENVY QU EST CE QUE C EST QUE CE VAMPIRE ET SA MARMAILLE ?

- Ce vampire c'est ma création et j'en suis très fiere et ses gosses j'en sais rien moi j'en ai crée un pas 2 ni plus.

( Envy ce pris une gauche de la part d'Ichigo et une droite de la part Edward)

- Bande d'enfoiré pourquoi vous m'avez frappé ????

- Je t'ai frappé parce qu'il n'avait pas à savoir.

- Et moi parce que tu n'aurais jamais du crée une chose pareil et en être fière.

- Vous êtes vraiment de beau enfoiré tous les 2.

- Si t'es pas content tu as qu'à le tuer et par la même occassion tuer ces gosses vu que la on peut même pas savoir combien ils sont au total.

- Excusez moi mais j'ai une question pour mademoiselle Rukia.

- Ed n'en rajoute pas une couche.

- Toi ta gueule et vazy pose moi ta question.

- Comment ça ce fait que vous soyez envoyé sur une mission comme celle-ci sans pouvoir ressentir son aura ?

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée mais on va avoir besoin de l'aide de tous le monde pour pouvoir battre cette créature.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. et j'espère que Allen ne sera pas en retard parce que sinon sa risque de compliqué les choses.

- Mais s'il vous plait parlé moi de cet exorsiste.

- Vous êtes sur de ne pas en avoir vu depuis longtemps ? vu que c'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici.

- il est déjà venu ici ???

- Euh.. oui. vous êtes vraiment pas à jour.

- Commence pas à me cherché gamin je suis plus vieille que toi. sa fais 20 ans que je n'ai pas vu d'exorsiste.

- QUOI 20 ANS MAIS VOUS AVEZ QUEL AGE ?????

- J'ai surement 10 fois plus qu'Ichigo.

- °-° sa veut dire ?

- Environ 150 ans

- ¤-¤ mais vous pourriez être notre grand-mère. ( mina ( sauf Ichigo)).

- --

- Calme toi Rukia. °u°'

- Ces morveux vont me le payer.

- Ca servira à rien on doit effectué la même mission.

- C'est pas une raison je vais les buter avant de rentrée sa sera mieux

- Dit Ed pourquoi elle prend un air de psychopathe comme l'autre tout à l'heure ?

- Je sais pas mais je cherches pas à savoir.

- Rukia tu as oublié que tu n'as pas le droit de tuer des humains ? tout comme moi d'ailleur --'

- Non mais vu qu'eux ils ne le savaient pas j'aurais pu tenté mais maintenant ils le savent bravo Ichigo.

- Désolé Rukia.

- T'as interet à être rentré avant moi sinon sa ira mal pour toi Ichigo.

-Rukia pardonne moi s'il te plait je n'ai pas voulu sa. bon bah les gosses à demain alors moi je dois filé avant de me faire tuer.

- Connard je suis plus vieux que toi.

- Bye bye.

- Bon faisons le courir un peu on vous revoye demain donc à plus tard.

ils partirent donc le plus speedo possible. Edward et les autres n'avaient plus rien à faire dehors ils décidèrent donc de rentré ce coucher. le lendemain c'était samedi. Ed se leva à 7 heure pour rejoindre Naruto à la salle d'entrainement par la même occassion il était 7h30 quand il passa à côté d'un lycée, les élèves étaient entrain de rentré, il reconnu Ishida avec du mal vu qu'il avait son uniforne mais ne vit ni Rukia ni Ichigo. il continua son chemin sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Naruto en retard arrivait seulement.

-Tiens Edward t'es déjà là ?

- Ouais salut bah je me suis réveillé tôt donc j'ai déjeuner, je me suis habillé et je suis parti mais au lieu de prendre le chemin que je prend d'habitude j'en ai pris un un peu plus long. je suis passé à côté du lycée des shinigamis et du quincy aussi.

- A ouais je voudrais bien voir ou ils étudient c'est chieurs

- Dit pas de bétises elle est sympa la fille enfin surement plus sympa que toi et que ce Ichigo.

- je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

- tu fais comme tu veux.

- bon alors tu le fais cet entrainement. je voudrais te voir en action pour une fois.

- Ouais entrons mais maintenant il faudra attendre Sakura pour que je commence mon entrainement.

bip bip bip bip

- Ed c'est ton portable

- Oui

- Allô !

- Ed je suis à l'entrée de la ville où te trouves-tu ?

- Tu es déjà arrivait ?

- Oui je viens juste d'arriver alors dit moi où est-tu ?

- Je suis avec Naruto à la salle d'entrainement n°6. tu penses que tu y arrivera en combien de temps ?

- Cela va dépendre si je me souviens bien du chemin ou non.

- Okay quand tu seras arrivé entre okay ?

- Bien sur.

- A tout de suite.

- Ouais.

bip

- Qui c'était ?

- Allen, il vient juste d'arrivé à l'entré de la ville il a du partir hier soir.

- --' tu penses. tout cela me fait peur.

- Déconne pas il vient pas pour terminé ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois il vient pour nous aidez.

- Ouais bah y a interet.

- Tiens regarde Sakura arrive.

-Sakura t'es en retard !!!!

- Oui je suis désolé je suis passé voir Ino à la boutique au passage

- Elle va bien ?

- Ouais sauf qu'elle a le bras gauche dans le plâtre à cause de sa cascade dans son escalier il y a 1 semaine.

- Aïe la pauvre.

- Bon alors on y va faire cet entrainement ?

- Ouais.

ils rentrèrent dans la salle Sakura et Naruto allèrent posés leurs affaires dans les vestiaires pendant qu'Edward regardait attentivement si la salle avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, mais voyons ce qu'il pensait

" wa tout est comme neuf on a pas l'impression qu'il y a eu un combat entre Naruto et Allen il y a 5 ans. "

- A quoi tu penses Edward ?

- A rien Sakura.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passé il y a 5 ans ici.

- Oui et je ne l'oublirais jamais.

- Bah alors je vais tout faire pour te le faire oublié car moi j'essaye toujours de l'oublier parce que c'est à cause de ça que Naruto et Allen ce sont battus.

- Peut être mais bon y en a aucun qui est mort donc sa vaut pas le coup de l'oublié.

- Sa dépend pour qui.

- Ouais moi je crois que sa ne vaut pas le coup d'être oublié maintenant à toi de voir.

- T'en qu'on reparle de sa

- Oui

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Euh... non je t'aime plus comme avant maintenant je veux juste être un ami pour toi.

- Je préfere que tu sois mon ami mais que tu surveilles de très près Naruto et Allen je ne veux pas qu'un combat recommence, j'ai eu très peur ce jour là.

- Y a pas de soucis pour sa

- Je te fais confiance Edward ne me trahi pas.

- Okay.

-Hé vous 2 de quoi vous parliez ?

- Sa te regarde pas.

- Aller s'il vous plait j'aime pas être mis à l'écart dans des conversations et j'aime pas non plus qu'on me cache quelques choses.

- T'es chiant Naruto je t'ai dis que sa te regardais pas donc maintenant on commence l'entrainement.

- Ouais okay mais t'es pas sympa.

- Je suis pas la pour l'être. ( tête de psychopathe)

- Bon je crois que j'ai intèret à être concentré moi.

toc toc. hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii blam

-Hello, mina !!!!

- Salut Allen !

- Goodmorning Allen !

- Konichiha Allen !

- Tiens tous les 3 ici oula qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Rien ils ne veulent pas me dire de quoi ils parlaient quand j'étais encore dans les vestiaires

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir vu que sa te regarde pas.

- Bon Allen on va aller discuter dehors le temps qu'il s'entraine.

- Okay cç

ils se dépêchèrent donc de partir vu que Sakura était entrain de commençais à s'énnervé à cause de Naruto et il ne faut pas être dans le coin quand elle s'énnerve.

- Ouf on est mieux dehors.

- On a pas faillit y resté la ?

- Si elle commencait à bouillir.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ils n'ont pas changés.

- Et toi alors tu as changé en 5 ans ?

- Je sais pas à vous de me le dire.

- Donc on va parlé en attendant qu'ils finissent leur entrainement.

- Ouais donc raconte qu'est ce qui ce passe pour que toi tu es besoin de mon aide petit alchimiste.

- Grrrrr... on a besoin de toi en tant que job on a un vampire-humain et tous ces gosses à exterminés.

- Un vampire-humain ??? c'est quoi ce bordel ???

- Bah c'est de la faute d'Envy c'est lui il a joué avec un vampire puis un humain et sa à crée un monstre, précisément un vampire avec des ailes de dragon --'.

- Attend tu te fou de moi avec des ailes de dragon mais il a été nous les cherchés ou ?

- Ca c'est la question qui tue je ne sais même pas moi même et lui non plus.

- Ouais bah avec tes renseignements on va pas aller très loin.

- Oui et pour bien mettre l'ambiance maintenant y a 2 shinigamis et un quincy à la poursuite de ce même monstre et de ces gosses.

- Des shinigamis ????

- Euh oui sa pose probleme ?

- Non mais nous les exorsites on a tout fait pour qu'aucun shignigami nous repère pour pas qu'ils nous mettent des bâtons dans les roues.

- Sa fait 20 ans que vous vous cachez d'eux ?

- Oui comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est la shinigami qui nous l'a dit.

- Qu'elle est son nom ?

- Euh si je me souviens bien Rukia... je sais plus quoi.

- Kuchiki ????

- Oui c'est sa.

- Aïe et en plus une fille du clan Kuchiki on est pas sorti de l'auberge là. on va être obligé de collaborer avec eux c'est la seul solution.

- Tu la connais ?

- Ouais c'est une fille qui métrise bien son zampakto elle est doué pour sa mais elle est pas très forte sinon.

- Quoi elle aussi à une de ces épées ?!?!

- Bah oui pourquoi tu n'as pas vu son zampakto ?

- Elle n'en avait pas elle n'a pas beaucoup de pouvoir depuis qu'elle les a refilé à un mec.

- Elle a donné ses pouvoirs à un humain ?

- Oui c'est ce qu'elle a dit.

- As tu déjà rentré ce mec ?

- Ouais un peu trop chiant à mon gout il disait que j'étais un gamin alors que je suis plus vieux que lui.

- Sa m'étonne pas. tu sais où on peut le trouver ?

- Euh je pense que oui je suis passé à côté d'un lycée ce matin et j'ai aperçu un des mecs qui étaient là ou on était hier.

- Quand Naruto et Sakura auront fini leur entrainement on va à leur lycée.

- Okay mais il n'avait pas très l'air de nous appréciez.

- Lequel ?

- Le shinigami remplacant.

- Tu connais son nom ?

- Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo. pas très dur à retenir il fesait que de ce faire engueuler toute les minutes soit par la fille soit pas l'autre mec.

- Tu m'as dit que c'était un quoi le deuxième mec ?

- Euh... un quincy.

- D'accord donc comme je t'ai dit tout à l'heure vaut mieux collaborer avec eux sinon on aura du mal à arrivé à faire quoi que ce soit.

- Okay.

quand il eut fini sa phrase Naruto et Sakura sortirent de la salle.

-Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

- Okay Naruto tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

- Vous allez où Ed ?

- Au lycée des 2 shinigamis et du quincy d'hier.

- Tu sais où il se trouve ?

- Bah oui je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure imbécile.

- A oui c'est vrai désolé j'avais complétement oublier.

- Tu veux venir avec nous Sakura ?

- Non merci je vous rejoindrez ce soir sa te vas ?

- Ouais merci Sakura de bien vouloir nous aider.

- Ouais mais c'est la première et dernière fois mettez vous sa dans votre crâne de moineau.

- Okay je vais essayé.

ils se séparèrent donc de Sakura et allèrent vers le lycée quand ils y arrivèrent il était 12 heures, c'est la pose déjeuner. ils les aperçurent sur le toit du lycée. Allen leurs envoya un espèce de pétard. étonner ils regardèrent dout il venait quand ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait Naruto et Edward en bas Ichigo commença à s'énnerver.

-Vous vous avez interet à rester en bas je vais vous faire votre fête vous n'avez rien à foutre ici.

- Tu me fais même pas peur monsieur le gros dur.

-Ichigo revient ! et merde Ishida suivont le il va encore faire des conneries.

- Ouais okay.

ils se mirent donc à la poursuite d'Ichigo pendant que Naruto et Edward l'attendaient.

- Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?

- Je viens voir à quoi ressemble le shinigami remplacant.

- Et tu es qui toi ?

- Je m'appelle Allen Walker je pense que tu me connais déjà.

- Ouais tu es l'exorciste de médeux.

- Je ferais gaffe à ce que je dis si je serais toi Ichigo.

- Et tu crois peut être que je vais me laisser faire par des gosses Rukia.

- Allen n'est pas n'importe quel gosse.

- Ca fesait longtemps Rukia.

- Ouais tu peux le dire.

- ???? mais Allen ta 17 ans comment elle peut te connaitre ?

- On c'est rencontré y a 2 ans mais elle ne savait pas que j'étais un exosiste puis quand elle l'a découvert je me suis caché au quartier général.

- Que veux-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Hummm... que vous nous aidiez si c'est pas trop te demander.

- Et pourquoi j'aiderais un exorsiste ?

- Parce que tu me dois bien ça.

- Je sais pas trop.

- A si je t'ai aidé y a 2 ans avec un hollow trop fort pour toi.

- J'aurai pu me débrouillé seule je suis pu une gamine.

- Alors tu vas nous en donnez de l'aide ou pas ?

- Si mon frère l'apprend je suis bonne pour me faire tuer de ces mains.

- A non Rukia je t'ai déjà sauvé une fois j'ai pas envie de recommencé.

- Peut être Rukia mais ton frère m'avait bien remercié de t'avoir aider bien avant qu'il sache que j'étais un exostiste non.

- Ouais mais maintenant il rêve de te tué de ses propres mains alors si je t'aide c'est moi qui vait prendre.

- S'il te plait Rukia je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé en 2 ans.

- C'est pas une raison. mais bon t'es pas un mauvais garçon alors j'accepte mais si mon frère l'apprend je dirais que tu m'as forcé

- Okay --'.

- Quoi... dit moi pas qu'on va devoir les aider ?

- Bah si sa te feras les pieds Ichigo toi qui n'as rien fait hier soir.

- Ouais okay j'ai compris je suis un boulet. --'

- C'est bien tu comprends vite Kurosaki.

- Mais arrêter vous deux vous n'allez pas commencer à vous diputez.

- Sa changera pas d'hier.

- Toi blondinet ta gueule je t'ai rien demandé.

- Je dis ce que je pense et j'en ai le droit.

- Sa dépend pour qui tu as le droit. : )

- -- fais gaffe à ce que tu racontes toi.

- Tu me fais pas peur blondinet.

- Naruto calme toi s'il te plait.

- Et toi Ichigo arrête de chercher, il va falloir que tu collabores avec lui.

- Pour l'aide lui vous rêvez j'aide pas les morveux.

- On est plus vieux que toi je te signal.

- Et alors sa change quoi ?

- Sa peut tout changer boulet.

- D'accord mais si tu continue à me cherché tu vas prendre la raclé de ta vie morveux.

- C'est pas un petit shinigami qui va me faire peur.

- Bon merde vous deux vous n'allez pas commencer sinon sa va mal allez pour les deux.

- C'est pas bon quand Ed s'énnerve donc j'arrête.

- Ta raison d'avoir peur de moi.

- -- c'est déjà pas toi qui me feras peur c'est Edward.

- Ouais c'est un excuse bidon. ( il se prit une droite venant d'Edward)

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris toi ?

- il t'avait dit de ne pas continuer maintenant vous vous la fermez.

- Donc Allen tu es au courant de ce qui ce passe ici ?

- Ouais j'en ai eu vent. mais qu'est ce qui ce passe vraiment ?

- Bah en faites la soul society nous a demandez de tuer le vampire-humain mais on l'a repéré par coup de bol hier vu qu'on a vu qu'un repère avait été envoyé donc on y a était mais sinon bah on peut rien faire de bien nous et ce mec la Edward il a eut la même mission que nous mais lui par le commandement général et il l'a ressenti ce vampire.

- Ouais normal Ed à toujours eut des pouvoirs bizarre alors vu qu'il est un alchimiste c'est plus simple.

- Okay je comprend mieux maintenant.

Driiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg.

- Bon on doit retourné en cours on ce revoit ce soir au même endroit qu'hier.

- Non ce coup si au parc une heure avant celle d'hier.

- D'accord à plus tard.

ils partirent en cours et Ed, Naruto et Allen allèrent chez Edward pour manger. ils mirent 10 minutes pour arriver chez Ed mais quand ils rentrèrent c'était un bordel pas possible.

- Au non, Envy à encore du faire le con.

- Comment ça ce fait ?

- Comme si je pouvais le savoir.

- Alphonse, Envy vous etes où ?

( pas de réponse)

- Bon bah je vais aller voir dans la chambre j'arrive.

il alla tranquillement vers la chambre qu'Al et Envy occupent. il frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. il l'ouvrit et vit personne.

- Merde mais où sont-ils ces deux cons ?

- ils n'ont pas l'air d'être dans les parages.

-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète j'avais fermé la porte à clé ils n'auraient pas pu sortir.

- Bah on fait quoi alors.

- Bon on mange sans eux c'est pas grave si ils ne sont pas rentrés ce soir je demanderais de l'aide aux shinigamis.

- C'est dur d'avoir de l'aide avec Rukia.

- Ouais mais tu as bien reussi toi.

- Avec du mal comme tu as pu le remarquer.

-Mais pourquoi cette fille ce méfit autant ?

- Je ne sais pas parce que pour savoir il faut essayé de la comprendre truc que je n'essaye pas de faire.

- Ca doit être marrant d'essayer de la comprendre.

- Non car personne ne sais ce qu'elle peut pensé quand elle s'y met.

- Donc on mange quoi Ed ?

- Je sais pas ce que je trouverais.

- Y a quoi ?

- Bah riz, pomme de terre ( trop long à faire), pâtes, macédoine de légumes, petits pois.

- Hummmm aller fais la macédoine de légumes j'ai pas très faim.

- Naruto t'es malade toi qui as toujours faim.

- Non mais j'ai beaucoup trop manger ce matin c'est pour ça.

- oO je te crois pas la mais bon fais comme tu veux.

- Dedans je rajoute du thon okay ?

- Ouais y a pas de soucis.

Naruto mit la table puis quand tout fut près ils commencèrent à mangés. Edward s'inquiétait quand même pour son petit frère.

- Ed ne t'inquiète pas ils ne douvent pas être très loin.

- Je pense pas Naruto tout était fermé sauf la fenêtre et on est trop en hauteur pour qu'ils aient tout les deux sautés.

- Reprenez vos esprits vous deux on s'occupera de recherché ces deux la plus tard on a autre chose a faire pour le moment.

- J'ai un mauvais présentiment.

- A quoi tu pense Ed ?

- Je pense que ce vampire pourrait être derrière tout ça.

- Tu déconne comment il aurait pu vous retrouvé aussi facilement et que vous pas les autres ?

- Et si ils nous avaient suivis et avait attendu que je parte pour enlevé Envy et Al !!!

- T'es vraiment rien sans ton frère tête de con.

- Allen !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Calme toi même si c'est le cas on les retrouvera bien à un moment.

- A quoi pourrais bien lui servir Al et Envy ?

- --' Je ne sais même pas.

- Allen dit moi que tu as un plan

- Désolé Ed mais j'ai pas de plan mais j'y réfléchi

- On mettra donc ce probleme en évidence ce soir ?

- Ouais !

- Bon aller moi je vous laisse je rentre chez moi je vais me reposé un peu pour ce soir à tout à l'heure Ed et Allen.

- A tout à l'heure Naruto.

Edward regarda Allen, celui-ci comprit qu'il avait un mauvais présentiment. Edward n'avait jamais besoin de parler à Allen pour que celui-ci le comprenne ils avaient juste besoin de ce regarder. Ils finirent de manger tranquillement puis pendant qu'Edward débarrasait la table il eut le droit à l'interrogatoire.

- Alors Edward raconte moi ce qui c'est passer depuis 5 ans.

- C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je reviens ici et d'être de nouveau tous ensemble sa me donne l'impression que rien ne c'était passer et cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Mais et toi comment sa se fait que tu connaisses la shinigami et pourquoi les exorsistes ce cachent d'eux ?

- Pourquoi je repondrais tu n'as même pas repondu complètement à ma question.

- Dit moi Allen si tu avais eu un frère l'aurais-tu protéger plus que tout au monde ou alors tu l'aurais laisser ce débrouiller tout seul ?

- Hum... je sais pas comment j'en ai pas. Mais si j'en aurais eu un j'aurai vraiment voulu qu'il soit le plus heureux possible.

- Ta une copine ?

- Tu te devis légerement de la première question Ed.

- Bah quoi j'en ai marre de faire le toutou pour tout le monde j'ai décider d'essayer d'être utile pour tous. Maintenant répond à ma question.

- Non j'ai pas de copine mais j'ai des ami(e)s auquels je tiens.

- Il y en a vraiment qui on de la chance.

- Ed tu fais parti de mes amis alors tâche d'être prudent.

- C'est ça. Je vais essayer de fouiller la ville pour retrouver Al et Envy.

- Laisse on les cherchera ce soir.

- Non j'ai pas envie d'attendre il pourrait leurs arriver quelque chose.

Edward partit donc avec Allen sur ses talons pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Après de longues heures de marches, ils firent une pause pour ce reposer un peu. il ce fesait déjà tard... 18h30 et toujours aucune trache d'Envy et d'Alphonse. Ils rentrèrent donc pour manger. Comme d'habitude juste après ils ce dirigèrent vers le parc pour rejoindre les autres. Rukia et Ichigo y étaient depuis 10 minutes. Naruto comme avec une grande habitude arriva en retard de 20 minutes. Quand tout le monde fut arriver ils partirent tous à la recherche d'Alphonse et d'Envy plus aussi par la même occasion du vampire. Le vampire ne ce fit pas trop attendre, au bout d'à peu près 1h de recherche il ce montra mais il était seul, pas de trace de ses 2 victimes. Quand il les virent il partit à vive allume mais les 5 personnes étaient aussi rapide que lui ( dommage pour lui il vient de ce faire avoir niak ). Le vampire n'avait même pas remarquer que les 5 personnes le suivait et il était reparti à sa tanière. Ils entrèrent sans faire un bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Alphonse et Envy étaient attaché ensembles, leurs mains et leurs pieds étaient lié par de gros noeuds coulant. Ichigo comme un idiot ( de toute manière c'en est un :D ) partit frapper dans le tas sans aucune statégie, Naruto et Allen durent allé l'aider à ce défendre. Au bout d'environ 10 minutes le combat ce stoppa... le vampire était mort. Ils leur restaient plus qu'à savoir si la petite fille qu'ils avaient vu la dernière fois. Ils en avaient presque oublié Envy et Alphonse qui étaient attaché pas extrêment très loins d'eux ( c'est sa le pire ), ils les détachèrent quand même.

Ed il est seul. La petite n'est pas de son sang.

T'en es sur Al ?

Oui, la dame parlait de la petite... Elle est partie avec la petite en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à la considérer comme sa propre fille parce que ce n'était pas la sienne.

Cool comme sa au moins c'est fini on va pouvoir rentrer tit frère.

Je peux partir maintenant Edward ?

Bien sur Envy. Déguerpit en vitesse et que je ne te revois plus jamais dans mon chemin sinon je te tue.

Edward lui fit un regard plein de flamme avec une légère touche de satanisme. ( sa donne froid dans le dos ça ). Allen lui voulu repartir en cachette mais ce fit retenir par Rukia qui le remercia d'avoir bien voulu donner un coup de main à tout le monde et elle lui promit de ne pas dire à Byakuya qu'elle l'avait revu. Ichigo exténué reparti chez lui en ce trainant. Naruto lui aussi presser de partir laissa tout le monde en plan. Rukia, Allen, Edward et Alphonse allèrent tous à l'apparte que louait Edward pour la mission pour feter leur victoire vraiment mériter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

je suis désolé j'ai un peu baclé la fin car je trouve que sa fesait trop longtemps qu'elle pourrisait sur mon ordi. j'espère que vous avez bien aimé. alors s'il vous plait une petite review pour mon dur labeur.


End file.
